An embodiment relates generally to human machine interface devices.
Robots are often trained using predefined movements that are coded into a robot controller. The issue with current training systems is such system either teach-pendants or preprogrammed locations from simulation which are used to control robot position and velocity during commissioning, maintenance, and troubleshooting processes. Such interactions with robots are not natural to a human operator and require extensive training. For robot programming changes, it would be more effective to have human robot interface which provides not only control accuracy but also an intuitive process for the operator.
Preprogrammed locations from simulation are accurate but are not suitable for field programming and require a high skilled engineer to conduct the simulations. Teach-pendant is designed for field operation and may support most robot basic and programming functions, a user can only control the robot in one axis/direction at a time. Therefore, it requires extensive operation training and is not very efficient. A six degree of freedom device used as mouse does not take into consideration gravity. As a result, this system does not provide position and orientation. To obtain orientation and position, a device must be able to identify its position in space. That is, to understand the ending position, the initial position must first be identified and that requires that position, orientation, and motion of the device is known.